Psycho Silver's speech/The assault begins
This is how Psycho Silver's speech and the assault begins in Trakeena's Revenge: Part I. we see Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Chromites, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies and Battle Droids and Psycho Silver gives a speech Psycho Silver: Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Chromites, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Battle Droids, faithful followers, you all know the reason we're here. The destruction of Maligore, the Ultimate Evil, Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil, Rita Repulsa, the Empress of Darkness, Lord Zedd, the Dark Emperor, King Mondo and Queen Machina, leaders of the Machine Empire, and the abandoned true nature of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons ''must ''be avenged! General Grievous: Hey, Psycho Pink, I haven't seen him this mad since Astronema betrayed the darkness and became good. Psycho Pink: General Grievous, Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius, managed to escape Psycho Silver's grip. Davy Jones: Be thankful, Psycho Pink, for it was ''he ''who resurrected his fallen chattel. Psycho Silver: The Power Rangers, the Justice League and the heroes will pay dearly! Are you with me?! Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Chromites, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies, and Battle Droids raise their fists Psycho Silver: Excellent! First, for the journey to Mariner Bay, I will need a crew of my elite warriors. to Sinestro Sinestro, you will be second-in-command. All military operations are your doing. Sinestro: But of course, Psycho Silver. Psycho Silver: to Finster Finster, you will be my technical advisor. All things scientific will be your responsibility. Finster: As you wish, my Dark Emperor. Psycho Silver: to Grodd Gorilla Grood, you will serve as my commander. You will select numbers of our new forces. Gorilla Grodd: As you wish, Psycho Silver. Psycho Silver: to Skelekron Skelekron, you will serve as my tactical commodore. All strategies and tactics are your expertise. Skelekron: At your service, my Liege. Psycho Silver: to Havoc General Havoc, you will be my constructor. Building evil Zords for all of my evil forces are your responsibility. General Havoc: As you command, Psycho Silver. Psycho Silver: And members of the Knights of Cerberus, the Wizard Empire, the Dark Dragon Empire, Snoke's Black Order, the Crime Empire, the Legion of Doom, and the Masters of Evil, you will all serve at my whim. Everyone: Yes! Psycho Silver: There will be no good in the universe, no love, no happiness... Only chaos, anger, greed! Let us finish what Trakeena started! Destroy all the forces of goodness... Especially the Power Rangers, the heroes, and the Justice League. You will go forth and spread the wrath of Lord Megatronus! Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Chromites, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies and Battle Droids cheer for battle Psycho Silver: To war! go forth to spread the wrath of Megatronus Psycho Silver: This is the dawning of a new age, my friends: The Reign of Megatronus. we see the Piranahtrons attacking the planet Mustafar. Black Manta is leading them in his evil Mantazord Black Manta: Time to show Psycho Silver evil. Psycho Silver and his crew arrive on a Separatist cruiser Commander Kraken: My Lord, Psychos Pink and Blue are leading the Putties and Chromites into battle against the Alien Rangers. Psycho Silver: Excellent. Have Deviot, Bolg and Azog lead the Cogs and Quantrons against the new Zeo Rangers. Commander Kraken: As you wish, Psycho Silver. does so Commando Droid Captain appears on a hologram Commando Droid Captain: My Emperor of Darkness, Psychos Yellow and Black are leading the Stingwingers and Swabbies against the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion. Psycho Silver: Well done. Battle Droid Commander: Sir, Captain Mutiny is making contact. Captain Mutiny: on a hologram Your Battle Droids are quite fit for battle. I am leading them to victory with my new Piratezord. Psycho Silver: Good. TV-94 has informed me that my Psycho Silver Megazord is prepared. I will personally lead the Nindroids into battle against the Rangers, the Justice League, Thomas, Hiccup, Twilight and their friends. Captain Mutiny: Very good, my Lord. I will await your arrival. Psycho Silver: Soon, the forces of goodness will be destroyed for good. we see Psycho Silver piloting his Psycho Silver Megazord into battle Ocellus sees it landing Smolder: You call that a Megazord? 'Cause you can't park there. nods her head Psycho Silver: What are you going to do about it? Twilight: I assure you, I'll do what Scorpius couldn't. her Harmony Megazord Harmony Megazord, on-line! Psycho Silver: This is getting interesting.